The Game
by Maddieiddam
Summary: The New Directions decide to play a game in order to bond the team together, but was assassins the greatest game choice? And who will the unlikely winner be? This is Klaine centered, but features some OC's


Blaine Anderson looked around his bedroom. _'Where is he? I saw him run back down the hall.'_

Blaine heard a floorboard creek, causing him to tuck and roll into his closet.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh my have I got him now.' <em>Kurt Hummel thought, peering around the corner to check for others. It wasn't likely that they were at Blaine's house. Why would they be?

Kurt flew into the air at the sound of a shouting voice. "Blaine! I'm home!"

"Fuck." Kurt mumbled under his breath before running and jumping out of the window in Blaine's room and onto the roof.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*5 Weeks Earlier*<strong>_

"Hey Guys!" Mr. Schuester said, walking into the choir room. "It's good to see you all again! I see we have some new faces in here! Wow! A lot of new faces!" He laughed.

"Yeah! About that," Finn said. "I honestly don't know who over half of these people are!"

It was the start of the school year after the New Directions had gone to New York. Sure, they hadn't won, but the fact that they had gone was enough to make people want to join, especially the incoming freshman.

"You're right, Finn." Mr. Schue said. "I was thinking the same thing. That's why I'm proposing we play a little game."

"That sounds lovely and all, Mr. Schue." Kurt said. "But what game?"

Mr. Schuester turned and walked up to the board, writing down a single word.

"Assassins?" Kurt asked again.

"Yeah!" Finn said, standing at the front of the room. "You go around killing people! Well, not really killing. You shoot them with a water gun! It's really fun!"

"Care to explain any more than that?"

After about 3 hours of planning, they had the game all set up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kurt stated.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Blaine said, nudging Kurt with his elbow.

That was one thing Kurt really liked about all of the new people in the club. Blaine was one of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Later That Day*<strong>_

It was about 8pm on a Friday night, and Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's bedroom watching Disney movies and talking about the upcoming game for glee club. They were anxiously awaiting the text message from Mr. Schue that would tell them who their first target was.

"I hope I don't get you!" Kurt said.

"Oh I know! I don't think I could do it!" Blaine replied.

"I wish he would hurry up and tell us already! I'm getting anxi- Oh!"

"What?" Blaine said excitedly.

"Check your phone! Assassins has officially started!"

"Oh yes! Who'd you get Kurt?"

"If I told you I'd lose! You'll just have to wait and find out!"

"Oh it's on! Wait. You didn't get me, did you?"

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I would've shot you by now."

* * *

><p>Kurt was worried at first.<p>

Sure, he had moves like a ninja, and was really small so he could hide for an ambush, but he wasn't very physically adept. If he was being chased he'd be screwed.

Luckily no one ran after him.

Kurt's first target was one of the new kids named Kevin McNeally. He really wasn't that hard to get. Who walks around in the middle of the day completely unarmed?

Well most normal people, but not the ones that are playing this game.

His next target was the one and only Finn Hudson. Finn had just hit Rachel, his second target, and was far to sad that he had just 'killed his girlfriend' to notice Kurt pointing the gun at his head.

Next was Lauren. She was pretty hard, which surprised Kurt as she was not a very small target. Lauren just seemed to have a way to move at just the right second.

Kurt was on a roll, killing another 3 people before he got the text that would change the rest of the game for him, but he didn't know it at the time. Kurt was in the top 4, along with Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, and Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>It was right after Kurt had shot one of the small freshman girls name Karlee Reeves.<p>

From: Will Schuester

Hey! Good Job Kurt! Only 4 more left! Your next target is Mike Chang! Good luck buddy!

Kurt went home and began to plan his attack. Mike Chang was Asian. Not that his race has anything to do with it, but all of the Asians at his school seemed to be secret ninjas.

Ninjas. That was the key to winning! Being a ninja! What was one thing that the ninjas in the movies always had? Swords.

Kurt got up and went to go rummage through his closet.

"Ah-ha!" He said triumphantly, pulling out a black leather case. Inside of the case were Sai Swords. He carefully pulled them out, admiring them while doing so.

Kurt put one in each hand, flicking his wrists which caused the swords to spin around. He smiled.

"Oh yes. Mike won't know what hit him!

* * *

><p>Mike was carefully making his way down the halls of the school. It was after glee, so he was no longer safe from being shot.<p>

He crept around the corner, and nearly screamed at the sight of Kurt.

"Holy shit, Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same." Kurt said, not looking up from his swords.

"I was just making my way to my car." Mike said, slowly walking towards Kurt. "What are those?"

"These? They're called Sai Swords."

"You look like a ninja dude."

Kurt laughed. "Why thank you. Aren't you like, part ninja or something?"

"I- uh- Sorta, I guess." Mike stuttered out.

"Wanna try them?"

"Oh. Uh. Sure!" Mike said walking forwards and grabbing them from Kurt's outstretched arms.

Kurt slyly smiled, and reached his right arm down to grab his hidden gun.

"Now how do you do thi- Dude!" Mike said. "Why'd you do that?"

"Gotcha!" Kurt said, smiling wider than he ever thought possible.

"Damn it!" Mike said, laughing slightly. "When did you become so good at this sorta stuff?"

"I guess I was born with it. Now who was your target?"

"Quinn. I got her, which means that it's you a-"

"Hold that thought. Mr. Schue just told me who my person is."

"Kurt it's Bl-"

"Oh god. Not Blaine."

"Sorry dude." Mike said, giving him a sympathetic look. "Good luck, though!"

"Thanks." Kurt said, walking out to his car to go home.

* * *

><p>Blaine was pacing in his room <em>'Kurt. Kurt. Kurt? Oh why? Why did it have to come down to me and Kurt?'<em>

Blaine was caught. He could either lose to his boyfr- friend. Just a friend at the moment. Or win against him. If he lost, the he has the shame of losing, and if he wins then Kurt may lose his feelings for him form being so distraught from losing.

'_Why why why why why why why' _"Why?" Blaine practically shouted the last one.

He pulled his arms up and ran his hands through his curly hair. "UGH!" He walked forward and flopped down on his bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay in his bed, trying to figure out how we was going to get Blaine. Sure, he liked Blaine, and killing him might get him mad, but it didn't matter at this point. No way was Kurt Hummel going to lose.<p>

If he could win this, maybe people would stop being so mean to him. He could finally walk down the halls without being pushed around, and if anyone dared to try so, he could threaten to injure them.

Kurt smiled. "Oh this is going to be good. Blaine Anderson, you are going down!"

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday morning when it all went down.<p>

Kurt had been waiting outside the Anderson household, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He knew Blaine had to leave his house sometime, and if not, then his parents would have to, leaving him to go in for the kill.

"Alright! I'll get some more damn milk! I swear it's about all you and Blaine drink!" Mrs. Anderson said, walking outside. "Yes. Ok. Love you too." She said, snapping her phone shut and climbing into her Ford Escape.

"Oh this is just to perfect." Kurt said, smiling devilishly.

* * *

><p>"Crap!" Blaine said, watching his mother drive away. "Kurt's going to KILL me."<p>

Blaine sauntered over to his bed, plopping down, trying to steady out his breaths. He knew Kurt would come to get him, he just didn't know when, where, or how. It was tearing him apart.

A door opened and closed. Blaine shot up in bed. "Mom? Are you back already?"

Blaine got no response, just silence, then the creaking of stairs. He just tucked himself into his bed. "Mom"

"Oh I'm not your mother." Kurt said.

"AHHHHH!" Blaine screamed. He wildly looked around, but saw no sign of Kurt. "Kurt? Where are you?" He said, grabbing his gun and slowly making his way out into the hallway.

"Oh you'd like to know, wouldn't you? Well, Blaine Anderson. I think you should come find me.

Blaine saw movement down the hall and quickly launched himself into the guest bedroom slightly down the hall from where he was.

"Kurt stop this! I'm getting scared!" Blaine cried out.

Suddenly, Blaine heard shuffling behind him, and quickly turned around to be faced with Kurt.

"Why hello mister." Kurt said, aiming his gun right at Blaine's head. "So lovely to see you."

"It doesn't end yet!" Blaine said, running out the door and slamming it behind himself right when Kurt shot.

Blaine ran back into his bedroom, looking around suspiciously. _'Where is he? I saw him run back down the hall.'_

Blaine heard a floorboard creek, causing him to tuck and roll into his closet.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh my have I got him now.' <em>Kurt Hummel thought, peering around the corner to check for others. It wasn't likely that they were at Blaine's house. Why would they be?

Kurt flew into the air at the sound of a shouting voice. "Blaine! I'm home!"

"Fuck." Kurt mumbled under his breath before running and jumping out of the window in Blaine's room and onto the roof.

Blaine looked out the window with a smug look on his face. "Thought you could beat me? Think again, Kurt!"

Blaine was walking around his room laughing, when suddenly he looked down at his shirt.

"What's thi- Oh. My. God."

Kurt peeking in through the window. "Gotcha." He said with a smirk on his lips.

"No fricken' way." Blaine said in disbelief. "I can't believe you got me!"

"Kurt just laughed, crawling back into his room. "It was fun though. Still friends?" Kurt said, opening his arms for a hug.

"Not before I shoot you back!" Blaine said, taking out his gun and squirting Kurt.


End file.
